Almost Home
by WithBlackAngelWings
Summary: "Miss, are you ok?" he asks her. He puts his hand to her cheek but quickly draws back "You're freezing! Here take my coat!" he tries to take it off but she pushes it up his arms and says "Man, I wish you had left me alone. Cuz' I was back home."


**Sup chicas and chicos, Jordan here with another songfic. This one is awesome (not that the other one wasn't). It's one of my favorite songs EVER. The story is based off the song but it doesn't go with it. Also one last thing, READ THE LYRICS so you can get the story. Okay here we go with Almost Home. ~Jordan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Almost Home.

Almost Home

_He had plastic bags wrapped 'round his shoes. He was covered with the evening news. Had a pair of old wool socks on his hands . The bank sign was flashing 5 below. It was freezing rain an' spittin' snow. He was curled up behind some garbage cans. I was afraid that he was dead. I gave him a gentle shake. When he opened up his eyes. I said, "Old man, are you ok?".He said, "I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree. I was runnin' from some honey bees. Drip dryin' in the summer breeze. After jumpin' into Calico creek. I was walkin' down an old dirt road. Past a field of hay that had just been mowed. Man I wish you'd just left me alone. 'Cause I was almost home... Then he said, "I was just comin' round the barn". 'Bout the time you grabbed my arm. When I heard Momma holler son hurry up. I was close enough for my old nose. To smell fresh cobbler on the stove. And I saw daddy loadin' up the truck. Cane poles on the tailgate. Bobbers blowin' in the wind. Since July of '55 That's as close as I've been. "Yeah, I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree. I was runin' from some honey bees. Drip dryin' in the summer breeze. After jumpin' into Calico creek. I was walkin' down an old dirt road .Past a field of hay that had just been mowed Man I wish you'd just left me alone. I was almost home". I said, "old man you're gonna freeze to death" Let me drive you to the mission. He said, "Boy if you'd left me alone. Right now I'd be fishin'""I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree. I was runin' from some honey bees. Drip dryin' in the summer breeze. After jumpin' into Calico creek. I was walkin' down an old dirt road. Past a field of hay that had just been mowed. Man I wish you'd just left me alone. 'Cause I was almost home" "Man I wish you'd just left me alone  
>I was almost home..."<em>

Max squirmed slightly, and then gasped when she felt something soft under my head. She slowly opened her eyes, only to have sunlight burn them. She turned from the light looked around. Max recognized the room. She blinked furiously and looked again. It was still the same. It stared incredulously; it was _her_ room from the E house. Her same bed, her same small poster, her Mickey Mouse clock, it was all there. She tossed the blanket to the floor and slowly stood up. Max turned around and touched the bed, surprised when it didn't disappear beneath her fingertips. The door to her room suddenly swung open and Angel bounded into the room. Her bright blonde hair in a mess around her head like a halo. Her baby was standing in front of her, smiling, her big blue eyes alight. "Hi, Max!" she said. Max frowned.

"Is there something wrong Max?" Angel asked.

"Yes…" Max says mysteriously "…There…is…a Froot-Loop in my room!" they look at each other and burst out laughing. Max suddenly runs forward and picks Angel up. She shrieks and starts to giggle. "Max put me down!"

"Nope." She says as she throws the little girl over her shoulder "No Froot-Loops are allowed in my room!" Max walks into the hallway and sees Fang walking from his room. Max smiles mischievously at him. She takes in a breath and as she does that, she smells bacon cooking. "BACON!" she screams and throws Angel at Fang "Fang! Take care of the Froot-Loop!"

"Maaax! I'm not a Froot-Loop! I eat them for breakfast!"

Max gasps as she runs down the stairs "Angel! I taught you better than to resort to cannibalism!" When she gets into the kitchen, she sees Iggy at the stove, and Gazzy and Nudge at the table. She smiles brightly and sits down. "IGGY! FOOD! NOW!"

"Max, I taught _you_ better that to scream at him for food." Max turns in her seat to see Jeb walking from the living room.

Fang suddenly calls "Hey guys! I brought breakfast! Look! A Froot-Loop" he places Angel on the table. She looks at everyone from on the table and starts to laugh. Soon everybody joins her.

**WARNING HERE IS THE SAD PART!**

Max suddenly feels her arm being shaken. She hears cars honking and sees lights flashing behind her eye lids. She feels numb from the cold, so numb in fact that she can't even tell she's cold. She slowly opens her eyes, only to find herself back in New York, with a young man shaking her awake. "Miss, are you ok?" he asks her. He puts his hand to her cheek but quickly draws back "You're freezing! Here take my coat!" he tries to take it off but she pushes it up his arms and says "Man, I wish you had left me alone. Cuz' I was back home." she feels tears hot at the back of her eyes "I was back to my family. I was in my E shaped house with Iggy, Gazzy, Jeb, Nudge, Fang, Angel. She was a little Froot-Loop again. Back when Jeb and my baby weren't evil. Back when Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, and Fang were still alive. Back when we could fly all the time and not care who saw us. Back when I wasn't in charge, when Fang was still with us. When I didn't have to save the world, when I didn't have to choose Dylan or Fang. When I didn't have a mom or a sister. Those were the best days of my life. Man, I wish you left me alone…cuz I was almost home." A double meaning in her words. She lies back down in the dirty snow and unfurls her wings. "My name is Maximum Ride and I'm about to save the world." She closes her eyes and falls back into an uninterrupted sleep.

After this everyone spoke of the angel named Maximum Ride that 'saved the world'.

_Back story/explanation_

So I assume you already know Jeb and Angel are bad guys. But the rest of the flock died when Max believed the School that she had dreamed them up. When she finds out, she saves the world but the voice says she's not done yet. She goes to New York while having hallucinations of the flock everywhere. When she finally gets to New York she collapses and falls asleep in the snow. When she lies down to 'go home' the voice says before she dies 'You've finally succeeded. You've finally saved the world.'

_Song: Almost Home, By Craig Morgan_

**I know it's short but I think it's a pretty good story. Short but good. What do you think? And please review! I beg you people but you never do! I neeeeeeed feedback! I would have been writing ADF but I had this idea and I didn't want to forget it. Thanks for reading! ~Jordan the Ninja who went to her school dance today and watched people try to dance but fail miserably.**


End file.
